Flotante
Flotante is a fan city created for the Global City Design Project in the CHALLEN9E program. The name "Flotante" is spanish for floating, and refers to how the city is built emerging out of water, giving the impression that the city is floating. Flotante was established on the 20th of August in 2075, and underwent many changes throughout the designing brief. In the end, the architect's agreed on designing the city out of glass and built it around the concept of water, seeing as the current spikes in temperature made the Earth very hot and the humans needed water to survive. The city is located in the Northern Atlantic Ocean, closest to the Canadian shoreline. Flotante's CBD is located towards the easternmost part of the city, and is the closest part of the city to the Canadian shoreline of Newfoundland and Labrador. The City Center is largely populated by headquarters of product distributors who sell some of the products of the biggest companies in the world, since many of those companies are afraid to build a headquarters in the city. History Concept An early concept of a city reminiscent of Flotante was first established in 1860 after John Tyndall discovered that some gases block infared radiation, suggesting that the concentration of these gases could cause climate change. Early scientists agreed with Tyndall's theory and began a plan for city that could withstand a heated atmosphere, and melting of icecaps causing a global flood. Unfortunately, the city these scientists created never saw the day of construction, although their city, early dubbed The Floating City, was later adapted into Flotante. Early history Whilst The Floating City was created in 1860, Flotante first became a concept for a city in the 1990's when scientists became wary of global warming and a great flood again. Historians hypothesised that the icecaps at the top and bottom of the Earth have melted away approximately three times, and that the fourth time was coming soon. With this in mind, a group of architects formed a design of a city that would be able to withstand the coming great flood, and the increased heat that the Earth would suffer. Current age In it's current age, Flotante has become a a neo futuristic city, built on water. Geography Flotante is located in the north-western section of the Northern Atlantic Ocean , and the state of Atlantico was formed to harbor the city of Flotante. Climate Flotante experiences a high Aquatic climate, which was a newly formed climate classification after the heated temperatures of Earth. It's location has given Flotante a constant hot climate, and is given copious amounts of humid rain in the winter. Seasons are not very apparent in Flotante, with the Earth constantly being warm, only dropping a few degrees in the Autumn and Winter months. Vertical gardens are one of the only signs of seasons in the city, with the foilage gowing through it's natural yearly cycle, and hay fever sufferers experiencing symptoms. Flotante is prone to torrential rain, with the nearby evaporation of Canada's melted glaciers, wind currents are usually carrying out large cumulonimbus clouds by the city. Enviroment The city of Flotante is surrounded by a body of water, and is facing some minor enviromental issues, due to the lack of foilage that city possesses outside of the vertical gardens and the large industrial footprint, contributing to the global climate change currently occuring. With an overabundance of water, Flotante is in danger of excess levels of water causing over watering of the vegetation in vertical gardens. Media Television Free-to-air television television stations are currently in early development, with a total three networks and many more currently within development. *FBS Network (Flotante Broadcast System) *TTV Network (Top Televised Vision) *Cable 10 Network Radio Radio stations are very infrequent within Flotante, due to the radiation within the atmosphere causing few frequencies for radio stations. Some currently broadcast in Flotante include Omega, Age and Shuffle. Print Flotante's national newspaper is titled The Live Feed, with smaller independent newspapers such as The New Daily and Mix. Government The government of Flotante is run by the government of Atlatico. Cleo Glasier takes the role of the cermonial or political head of Flotante. She often makes the final decision on a role, particularly when interstate or overseas. The local councils are responsible for providing the functions set out in the ''Local Government Act ''2075 such as civilization and waste management. Most other government services are provided or regulated by the Atlatico state government, which governs from Parliament House on Alaco Street. These include services which are associated with local government in other countries and include public transport, main roads, traffic control, policing, education above preschool level, health and planning of major infrastructure projects. The state government retains the right to override certain local government decisions, including urban planning, and Flotantian issues often feature prominently in state election. Category:City Category:Global City Design Project Category:Flotante Category:Popular Pages